Within Tartarus: A Collection of Horrifying Events
by CromegasFlare
Summary: Some things that ponies go through can not be explained in the world of friend ship, But we are not in that world are we? Here are the Ponies who went to Tartarus and back (Though most did not come back) and their stories.) Warning: If you do not like demonic possession, general insanity, break down in reality, or gore, then don't read this. If you do proceed at your own risk.
1. Warning

_Warning_

There comes a time where we all have nightmares, fears that hide deep within our minds, waiting for the moment when we're at our weakest to strike.

The stories here are such moments. And with that, you are warned.

Tartarus, a place of suffering, torture, and **Hell**. Some say it is a place where the darkest and most vile of creatures exist, guarded by beasts and dark magics far more powerful and terrifying than anything you can possibly fathom.

What if one were to tell you that this prison has reached out far beyond the walls of agony and evil and rooted itself deep within your mind? Everypony is connected to this place, for within the peace of their minds, do the real monsters rise. Only love and serenity have kept this evil at bay, but the nightmares have begun to rise again, dragging the minds and souls of their helpless down to the depths of Tartarus.

This is not only a record of our Nightmares, but also of the very evil that still haunts the land of Equestria to this day.

Here I offer a warning. These stories are fact. No matter how terrifying, how gruesome, how unbelievably evil; they have happened. These stories have been guarded by the souls of those recorded deep within the catacombs. We have brought these tales back to the surface, back to reality, so that they may serve as a warning to those who refuse to believe.

Read on and learn. Save your souls. For those of you who continue to live in doubt, you have been warned.

Authors Note:

Written to you By Co-Authors…

Cromegas_Flare

And

Façade (of FIMfiction )


	2. Fluttershy's Angel

It was just another day for Fluttershy, she had gone out in the morning to check on her friends near the forest. She received a call from Twilight, asking her to help with some research on a particular subject. Fluttershy had also spent some time with Rainbow Dash as the Speed master had asked for her opinion on some of her new tricks that she had picked up over the weekend. To tell you the truth; Fluttershy had seen Rainbow with better maneuvers in the past, just seeing her friend so excited about it. It just didn't seem right to bring her friend down when she was already so happy.

After dinner, Pinkie had asked her to join in a party for a new pony who had come into town that morning. Even if the new stallion named Cotton Wing was nice, there were still too many ponies there to be a fun occasion for her. The party ended and Fluttershy was making her way home, smelling the fresh air and even stopping a couple times to smell some sweet rich lilies that were growing on the side of the path.

The one thing about the party that Fluttershy liked was that the new pony, _Cotton Wing_, had given her a nice complement, if one thing was to go nice today it would be somepony being kind, especially to one who was in a tough grind. Just thinking of the new stallion made the shy pegasus blush like a crushing schoolfilly. It was not until that Fluttershy had made it into her home that she realized how exhausted she was. Angel Bunny, who she had saved from certain death, was waiting for her to return.

"I am so sorry angle, but I was just so busy today that I had no time to come and prepare your dinner" said the yellow mare as she was coldly reminded of the bunnies suffering. Fluttershy was convinced by Pinkie to join the party before she had time to go and feed angel and all the other animals, causing Angel not to only fend for himself, but to feed all the other animals as well. A job that he did not like to do at a moments notice, so he stood there giving Fluttershy his version of the "stare" demanding payment for his act of service.

"OK angel, how about a nice juicy carrot for your hard work?" said Fluttershy hoping that the bribe would be enough payment. The little white bunny just shook his head vigorously, so with a small sigh the pegasus offered 3 carrots instead of one only to get the same result from the bunny. This went on for the next ten minutes until the bid was: five carrots, three cherries, his favorite salad, and an apple from Sweet Apple Acres.

Angel put his paw on his little chin thinking the offer through until he came to a decision, with a quick nod from his head he leaped up and gave Fluttershy a hug and went off to the other room where he stayed the night. Once the bunny was gone Fluttershy remembered how drained she felt and went upstairs to her bed.

Night had fallen over Equestria as Luna's moon shone over the land, giving the clouds that beautiful silver gleam in that night sky. Down in Fluttershy's cottage the little pegasus lay in her bed, sleeping the night away, the nocturnal creatures outside singing their lullaby.

As the night wore on, the sweet mare kept to her bed, the only sign of her sleep being the slight rise in her blanket as she took her deep restful breaths. The comfortable serenade of the night giving a light, relaxing sensation; only to be suddenly hushed. Only the rustling of leaves could be heard as a breeze blew by. Feeling uneasy, Fluttershy woke up. As she drowsily examined her room, she began to feel as though she was being watched.

In alert the mare looked around her room, trying to find the culprit; for Pinkie once told her that "if you feel like somepony is watching you, then you're being watched." As she looked around her room she saw nopony. She listened into the darkness, trying to identify any noises that shouldn't have been there. She heard nothing.

Nothing...

Fluttershy got out of her bed and walked to the open window and looked out into her yard, there were no animals going about like usual. The realization caused Fluttershy to wonder if there was something wrong. She looked up from her yard and into the Everfree forest to see if there were any Timberwolves watching out, but she saw nothing for there was nothing to see.

Nothing...

"_Fluttershy_" the word came quick and course, causing the poor mare to scream and jump. Turning around to see who had called her name she saw the dark void that once was her house. She could feel something was wrong. Having the sudden urge to run and get away, she walked to her stairs and headed down to her living room, making her way to the front door which lead outside.

Putting her hoof on the door to open it she stopped, _wait what am I doing_? she thought. _This is my home and I should be safe here, so why should I leave?_ That was when her mental argument began, _You should leave because something is not right, and if you stay you might get hurt,_ said the other voice in her head. _Yes, but if i go, I'll be leaving Angel and all my other friends in danger, that is, if, there is danger here._ The part wanting to leave cut in, _But if you stay, something bad might happen to you, go ahead and take them with you._ The thought sounded like a good idea at first. "But they're sleeping I couldn't just wake them up, I don't even know if there is danger. I probably had a nightmare. I'll just go the kitchen and make some tea to calm my nerves."

With that, she turned away from the door and trotted over to the kitchen, passing Angel who slept peacefully in his bed. Entering the kitchen she put a tea ball in her kettle with some jasmine leaves inside and placed it on the stove to warm up. The pegasus waited until her tea warmed with no unusual event accruing, even her thoughts were pretty tame as she gathered her nerves.

The tea now ready, she poured it into a small cup and sat down on the table. She began to feel tired again. That was when she noticed that a strange smell that had filled the room. It smelled like a heavy smoke with a hint of sulfur with in. The stench nearly made Fluttershy lose her tea. _"I'm not saying you're a devil child, but I think that Satan would be pretty impressed with your resume..."_ the sudden voice came back, sounding more menacing than before.

Fluttershy's blood ran cold, and in an instant, she was in her bed under her covers leaving behind a shattered tea cup on the ground. Out of terror, Fluttershy went to where she felt safe, Her bed. Even in her panic she could feel herself yelling within to get out, but even the most sane of ponies can't listen to their own voice of reason when in chaos.

Laying in her bed, she kept herself quiet even to the point of breathing softly. The only thing she could hear was her own heartbeat, drumming in her head like a gong. With sweat pouring down her face, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

The illusion of peace seemed to take hold of the atmosphere, as the pony took control of her ever-so-sensitive nerves. Letting the sheets slide off of her, she began to look around the room for any sign of intrusion. _What are you doing? __**You need to get out of here now!**_ Fluttershy's thoughts shouted. However no matter how loud she would yell at herself, she seemed to be compelled and content in staying right where she was. However those words somehow woke the mare up from her frightful daze, she then came to the decision to get out of there.

Pulling off the covers, she pivoted her self so her back legs would be dangling over the edge of her bed. Flaring out her wings, she prepared herself to take flight. Giving out a light push to assende out the window.

A sudden violent shove onto her bed.

She landed on her left side, her wing pinned under her at an excruciating angle. Before she could get her senses in order, she felt pressure come upon her pushing her down farther into her now uncomfortable bed.

The sound of cracking could be heard throughout the whole cottage, causing all the animals to wake as Fluttershy's screams of terror and pain rang out. Her wings were slowly broken, causing bone to rupture out of its protective skin. Marrow oozed out like toothpaste coming out of a tube, causing a more shrill scream of desperation as her body was forced into a painful position, feeling broken and twisted. She looked in horror as an all white pony slowly materialized in her doorway. She saw its pure black eyes as it slowly advanced towards her. It opened its mouth, revealing a maw filled with jagged teeth ready to rip her apart at any moment. "Wh-what are you?" She asked, her voice almost inaudible. The creature merely laughed. She watched as it advanced closer, the rest of the room fading into darkness.

"You're pathetic."

The voice rang out, appearing to come from everywhere and nowhere at once. She felt tears well in her eyes as memories of her failed attempts to be brave came surging back.

"Yes… your sorrow, your fears… Give them to me."

She remembered the time she first met Twilight. She came to her with a warm smile and a gentle hoof and she was too scared, too weak to accept it…

"Yes…"

She remembered when her friends convinced her to become part of the mysterious mare-do-well. All her friends pulled off amazing heroics, and all she could manage to do was a mere flyby.

"Give it all to me…"

Hell, the one time she was brave was when Discord altered her. The only, bucking time. And what? She was tough, she was brave. But she was a jerk, a meanie! She was still trying to apologize and she couldn't even manage to do THAT!

"Hahahahahahahaha…" A demonic laughter filled her ears.

Maybe Discord was onto something, maybe she did need to change…

"Yes… I can give you the change you desire…"

Fluttershy stared numbly at the mysterious entity. She wanted with all her heart to be different, but not if this was the cost. The creature extended its hoof. Fluttershy thought for what felt like an eternity… Finally she shook her head.

"What?" she heard the voice ask, "**You dare defy Me!?**" The voice grew in volume, shattering her eardrums. "Who are **You**, a **Pitiful**, **Pathetic** mortal with no guts, to defy a being of MY power!? If you won't GIVE me your body… I'll simply have to take it.." And with that, the pony closed the difference between them. Before she knew it, it was holding her head in its hooves, forcing their eyes to meet. She heard static and growls as she slowly lost consciousness.

Angel woke up to screaming coming from Fluttershy's room. what is she dreaming about now? he thought, annoyed. He sighed, better go check. He walked into Fluttershy's room and saw her sitting on her bed, a look of horror and amusement on her face.

Fluttershy was drifting in and out of consciousness, struggling to remain in this world. Through blurred vision, she saw a familiar white shape enter the room. _Angel Bunny!_ She gasped. "Oh… you like this mortal… hehehe…"the laughter faded away as she felt him sit next to her on the bed. _Angel…_ she thought, as she lost consciousness again.

Angel stood next to Fluttershy. _Hey! Come on! Wake up!_ he thought as he poked at her sides. Her head snapped to face him. "Hellooooooo Angel Bunny." She said. About time! He thought as he crossed his arms at her, looking slightly annoyed. He felt Fluttershy grab him tightly and lift him up.

It happened in an instant. One moment, Angel was staring at Fluttershy's beautiful face, the next he was staring at the back of her throat.

She placed his head in her mouth and bit down on his neck. He began struggling as she slowly pulled his body away from her prize. His skin was the first to tear, revealing the red tissue underneath, stretching and tearing as the ligaments severed. His nerves were the next to give, tearing and being shredded by Fluttershy's teeth,but not before giving the owner one last massive surge of pain before dying off. Finally, he hung limp, the only thing connecting his body to his head being his blood vessels. Fluttershy began pulling, stretching and tearing the rubbery threads until they each snapped, allowing massive amounts of blood to torrent out. Finally, she put his body to the side, a grin of triumph on her face.

Fluttershy regained consciousness. She was immediately aware of a coppery flavor in her mouth. As she came back to reality, she felt a massive lump in her mouth and and felt fur. She quickly spit it out to find her saliva red. She looked around her room until she saw the body next to her. "A-angel?" She said. She looked to where she spat and felt the urge to vomit. His face was forever twisted into a look of shock and horror, his eyes giving off pure sadness and betrayal. "Angel?" She couldn't believe what she saw. **"ANGEL!"** She shrieked, before doubling over and regurgitating her dinner.

From the shadows came a low, subtle snicker. "Thanks for the fun…" Came a demonic voice. "Maybe we'll try taking on bigger prey next time…" And with its final statement, the being dissolved into the shadows, waiting for its next opportunity to strike.


	3. FaCes&EyEs

_True- nervous? Yes I am Nervous, even as I was, I am now._

_Why, might one ask? About my Sanity- the madness that has opened and freed me from the curse of acceptance. _

_It was never a descent for me, but more of a rise. One could only Imagine the greatness of the madness with in my very being, yet with that nopony can understand what I had to do. You see, without passion and care, I truly loved that mare. She did nothing to offend me, not once did she raise her voice. No, she did not even let out a scowl. Now that mare was the most sweet and kind of all ponies to be known. However there was that one thing, the very thing that destroyed her innocence... no not her innocence, her charm. On the very front as of all ponies have, there was that eye. Right on her beautiful gray face, was that one eye, it never matched the other. Whenever I entered her suit, I would hand over her food, and as a thank you she would bring that one eye down and have it rest on my soul. Sending the very cold of the great pit Tartarus into me._

_I could of just walked out you know - been safe from that eye. But how could I if i know that the orb stayed in assistance to haunt all life around. I had to stay and solve the problem. _

_Honestly- I don't know how I came up with the idea, It just started as an idea to fix the eyes. It was just a matter of time before it became too late to realize that the eye could not be fixed. With that very conclusion, the fate of the young mare was sealed._

_Now this is the point: You fancy me mad, insane, illogical, and cruel. I'll tell you something right now: mad ponies know nothing, The insane can't think, the illogical are dumb, and the cruel are illogical and thus, also dumb. You should've seen me, my work of both intelligence, and patience. Creeping up the stairs, you see I don't have wings like she does, but I can still be quiet if I need to be. I would walk up to her door- and oh so silently, I would open the door- Not quickly mind you, but slowly. Once the door was open just enough to get my head in, I thrust ever so gently as my head, and just my head entered the room. For three weeks I did this, poking my head into her room, using my horn to emit a thin beam of light- a light that would rest right on her left eye. It had to be the left eye, for that was the eye that threatened all of pony kind._

_Day after day I would serve her, she not knowing my brilliant plot. For I would walk in to serve that mare with all the confidence and pleasure the world could give. As I looked into her one right eye, the only good one, I nearly felt bad for what had to be done for it was not her fault. Then I would see the laziness of the left, and my mission would be reconfirmed, she had to go. A small sad sacrifice really, but happy all the same. As I would assist in the house keeping she would talk, her cheer filling any soul with joy, yet it was her eye that tantalized that bliss, a sad curse that she would soon be free of._

_Weeks passed again, yet with my patience my time soon came. It started like any other night- with me creeping up the stairs in perfect silence. Making my way to the door, the carved wooden barrier that called out to me. Like a habit that was burned into me I slowly opened the door without making a single peep. placing my head through the now existing crevice, I then looked around in the dark room. Like all the other times, I could not see a thing for the darkness blanketed the room like it was wanting to protect whatever was in there. I let out a soft chuckle from within, but she must have heard me, not knowing how. Hearing movement from within, I imagined the pegasus sitting up. "Who's there," came the mares voice, "By Celestias name, tell me who is there."_

_Most would think that by then I would of retracted by fear and retreated from being caught. But oh I did not, for I planed for this to happen. I waited there standing still- no not even moving a muscle. During that time my senses picked up on breathing, not the breathing of peace, nor was it the breathing of love. No this was the damned breathing of the worst form of __**anxiety!**__ I could hear her stifled breath as she told herself that it was all but the wind, that the night will soon pass. But despite her own futile attempts to wager down her terror, her brain would not be fooled into a false sense of peace._

_Still I waited in absolute stillness, listening intently to her own distilled breaths. she continued to tell herself that all was safe, all was calm. That nothing in this world could harm her, not under the protective eye of her protective servant. Yes me being that protective eye, doing my duty to protect all from hers. Finally on what felt like hours, I decided to carry on to the next segment of my insidious plan. _

_Without hearing her sit back down, I used my horn once again and for the last time, and placed it on the left eye- and found it open. That yellow eye staring back at me, bugged open with fear. In an insult the coldness of Tartarus, that coldness filled my soul as anger filled my logic. This is when I must tell you that while some would say I am Mad, and no matter how hard they try to convince me- __**I am not mad**__ it is a heightened sense of reality, and that over-acute sense gave me the greatest of all blessings-and curses. A drumming, a beating, first as calm as a ticking of one of Time Turners creations, soon intensified to a deafening war cry. A war cry that was still muffled like being enveloped in cotton. _

_That sound, I knew that sound. It was a sound that surrounded the very definition of fear, the disposition of which, is what the mare was. Looking at her I could smell the sweat dripping off from her blond mane, I could hear her coat start to pail. These were all blessings that came from my over-acute sense, blessings that gave me the strength of what needed to be done. It was however- that sound, the sound of the her pure heart. A heart plagued with the eye of intense evil._

_As I looked into that menacing eye, more rage filled my veins at that time than any other time. I stood there using my magic to light up that eye, that menacing eye, __**the very orb that spawned from the pit of Tartarus**__. As I stood there, so still that I would've made a statue look animated, the beating grew louder- and louder… __**and louder**__. It was with that realization that the thought came into me, a thought that struck my heart with fear. If I could hear the heartbeat, the time would come where even the ponies outside could hear it through their walls._

_It was then, at that time when I had to make my heroic move. Moving faster than what that mare could even possibly comprehend. I moved to her bed side grabbing her and pulling her off the comfort of her sanctuary- that sanctuary that will save her from her sinister eye. If I were not a strong stallion, surely I would of failed- no I was not only strong, I was determined- that is the greatest of strengths. Pulling her off the bed, all she could do was let out a shout. Once I had managed to move her down to the ground I pulled the mattress off from the bed and forced it on top of her, then I sat on top and waited for the drumming to cease._

_As I sat there I laid my head down to listen. Listening as the beating of the drums died down. First was the struggle that the young mare gave- It soon died away. Then the beating of her precious heart started to slow. I listened to the gradual decent of the failing heart, as it slowed and weakened, I being no longer afraid of people hearing her heart, for it was now so quiet that I could not even sense it. Soon that sound that I had come to love and hate, died all together. The mare was free from her curse. _

_Dragging the limp body to the room next door, I hoisted the carcass and placed it into her vile bathtub, and began to to cut and carve the body. I started with her legs, using my saw that I prepared many days ago. Scraping and grinding into her tissue, severing limb from body as her organic fluids flowed down the drain. Limb after limb did I do this, then I started on her mark, the mark of bubbles. I carved out that mark and set it to the side, as I proceeded to sever the head from neck. Each thrust on the saw gridded on the tip of the spine, but after feeling the nerves give out I detached the head and lifted it up before me._

_Grabbing my spoon, the one I had sharpened for this very purpose, I buried it into her left dead eye. Splitting the skin of the eye lid, I licked my lips as I dug around, trying to find the optical nerve. Sensing the soft snap of the nerve being severed, I scooped out the damned eye from its home. "No more," I said, "No more will you haunt me!" With that said I picked up the fur with her mark and laid it down before me, placing the large evil eye on-top of it. I then wrapped it up and placed it next to me._

_Washing all the limbs and body, I placed them into a bag- a bag that I had prepared from the beginning. I then rinsed out the tub, so that not even a bit of blood would stay behind to stain. After I had cleaned not only the mess, but also my self. I grabbed the bundle of fur and walked down to the kitchen, where I approached the apparatus that was to free me from the eye._

_It was a blender, a crystal clear blender with a black lid, that had belonged to my dear master. Looking down at the bundle in my hooves, I then tossed that eye into the blender, gifted to her by that Pinkie Pie. Turning on the machine I watched as my senses slowed down time, blessing me to see what no normal pony could see. I watched as the blades skinned away the fur, revealing that fateful eye. It was looking at me, even as the blades sliced ever so slowly through that cursed thing. Cutting the top third, revealing the thick crimson liquid inside. Then it cut and shredded the bottom half, filling the beaker with that same crimson blood. Only the iris and center of the eye remained as it got drowned into the vat of gore. The golden ring looking at me as the blades swiped through it with ease. I watched as the last of the eye was liquefied and destroyed from existence. I grabbed a jar and lid, and poured the brew into it, sealing it to never be disturbed again. _

_After cleaning the apparatus, I made my way upstairs, not only with the jar-but with a tool to lift up floor boards as well. Retrieved the mangled corpse from the bathroom and went back to the mares old room. There I dismantled the floorboards and placed the mangled body with in, and as a finishing touch, placed the jar next to the bag of flesh. I then replaced the boards and sealed to boards in such a manner that nopony would know any less. My dead had been done perfectly._

_It was then that I realized that I was ever so hungry, I looked at the time and noticed that it was only early morning still, not even light out yet. So I made my way back down to the kitchen and made myself a lily sandwich. I began to devour the meal, when I was suddenly interrupted by a knock- a knock that came from the front door._

_I went to the door and found, some of the royal guard at the front steps- three ponies to be precise, one was a unicorn and the other two where pegasi._

_In complete confidence I invited them in for they informed me that a neighbor had heard a shout in the middle of the night, and had come to investigate. I smiled and told them to have a look through the house. I knew that they would not find anything, for I had played my part with exact accuracy. After inquiring if the mare who had lived here was present, I informed them that she was in fact out of town visiting family. They took in my words rather well and proceeded to search the house. _

_My confidence got the better of me, for I had lead them into the very room where I had done the deed. Having offered tea to my visitors, I gave them hospitality. I soon then took up my own seat right above the spot where the mare now lay, and began to have a conversation about casual things. That was when I started to get a ringing in my brain. I did not think much of it, for the talk I was having with my distinguished guests was quite enjoyable. However the ringing grew, and I soon came to recognize it. I watched the faces of the guard, watching for any sign that they have heard it too. Sweat spilling down my face, the ringing growing louder- louder… and __**louder**__. I started to talk in a little bit more of a raised voice, hoping that I could drown out that horrid sound, fearing that the guards would soon hear it as well. _

_No- I see one of the guards smile, at that moment I knew that he was onto me. I had then declared to myself that I would not lose this game, I had bested the master of myself, and i would best the guard as well. The ringing, beating of a heart grew in my mind, now I was certain that the sound was not coming from my head, but from under the floorboards at where I sat._

_I started to bang my hoof on the floor, still hoping to drown out that reclusive noise. Yet the officers still sat there conversing merrily with one another. My mind was racing, as to why they would not leave- obviously I had one the game and surly there was no reason for them to stay. No- they were still here like they knew something. Why, could they hear the heart? I picked up my seat and started to hit the ground, the guard still oblivious to my ach and suffering. There joyful voices searing into my head, as my strength failed me. I was losing the game. The damned beating ringing in the room, the joyous talking of glee emitting from the ponies before me. The beating- the joy -the beating- the joy - __**the beating, the joy**_

"_**Villains- cease your lips- I admit the deed"**__ I dove to the ground and pride out the floorboards, reached into the bag and pulled out the red lump __**"Here is the beating heart of Ditzy Doo!**__"_

**Author's Note:**

Yes, this is my rewrite of Edger Allan Poe's Tall Tail Heart. Never as good as the original, however I could not resist for that man can write insanity perfectly. Hope you enjoy. (Note: This particular story is not meant to be drastically gory.) The stories after this however will be... at least most of them will.

Mr. Flare

Also, if you have not noticed yet. This is a collection of random stories, some will carry a story while others are a stand alone.


	4. Twilight's Assistant

Owlicious watched Fluttershy bite the head off of Angel Bunny. He had never really gotten to meet Angel except those few times. [i]_Oh well…[/i]_ he thought, as he watched the scene unfold through a window, [i]_He would've just complicated things…[/i] _Owlicious watched as Fluttershy carelessly tossed Angel's body onto the bed next to her. [i]_Still pretty harsh…[/i]_ Then, he saw something strange; something he thought he'd never see again. His eyes widened as he saw a very faint pony exit Fluttershy, then retreat to a corner of the room. [i]_Oh wow…[/i] _he thought as he recalled his late-night reading sessions, [i]_A real Incommodum.[/i]_ An evil entity manifested from the hatred and jealousy of a close friend. [i]_How ironic…[/i]_ He thought with a sadistic smile. He had no time to waste, the preparations had to be made as swiftly as possible. He left the cottage, feeling conflicted as he imagined how his plans would play out; fantasizing about the various, gruesome deaths that would be made. [i]_I swear…[/i]_ he thought, anger slowly filling his thoughts, [i]_never again will I be reduced to a mere servant![/i]_

Twilight was sitting down, reading one of her many books. She took a look at her current read.

NECRONOMICORN

Necronomicorn, a single word that brought shivers down the spines of even the bravest of ponies. She had found it out of place. It wasn't with the other members of her forbidden section. She had decided to read the old book, learning about dark magics and horrifying beings that would make even Snowflake quake in fear. She had read about all kinds of horrible entities, dark spells that she didn't want to think about, and summoning rituals to call upon massive beings of destruction. It also warned her of risings and great events that, if left unchecked, could easily spell the doom of Equestria. She learned of the end of the world, _Ragnarok_, a large confrontation between several deities that would be the end of Equestria. It would start with the turning of an Element to the darkness, followed by the moon and the sun unleashing their full wrath upon the dishonored protector. Ancient beings would rise from the darkness to defend their new comrade in battle, resulting in an intervention from Eldars. Various battles would rage across the land as the earth would rise to combat the sky, oceans parting and crashing into one another as the waves would be taken by combat. Storms would brew and fire would rise from the Obscurum, located deep in the center of the earth, to stop them as more and more gods and entities joined the battle. Eventually they would clash at Koniec, where the moon would fall to the seas, Harmony would fall to the Eldar, Ludicio, and the sun would be swallowed by the Obscurum. The continents would sink into the depths and resurface centuries later as a perfect utopia.

_[i]Sometimes we must go through hell to escape it…[/i]_ thought Twilight as she began speculating what the scene would look like. She didn't notice Owlicious silently advancing on her.

_[i]Soon…[/i]_

All the preparations had been made, the concoction ready, the special markings made.

_[i]He must die…[/i]_

It was nothing personal… But that pathetic excuse of a dragon was the only one who had the sense to realize that Owlicious had been planning revenge from the very moment he became that accursed Twilight's servant. He was the biggest threat, and thus had to be eliminated first. [i]_Enough waiting![/i]_ He thought as he went into the kitchen to retrieve a cup, [i]_it happens NOW[/i]_

[hr]

Fluttershy was sitting on her bed, thinking about what she had done to poor Angel, when she caught a glimpse of a familiar pony. She stared numbly as the familiar white entity slowly advanced towards her. She wanted to scream, but bit her tongue.

_[i]Hello again… My beautiful friend.[/i]_

She heard the same, chilling voice from before.

_[i]I'm bored, and want to have some fun…[/i]_

Fluttershy gulped. [i]_Please… no…[/i]_ she thought as she felt the familiar dizziness and loss of consciousness.

_[i]I believe it's time we tried bigger prey…[/i] I know of a certain snooping owl that knows what you did to Angel…_

Fluttershy tried to fight it, but in the end she succumbed to the darkness and lost consciousness.

[hr]

Owlicious waited till the perfect time to strike, and it had finally arrived. Spike had just settled down for a nap and Twilight was busy reading the Necronomicorn, [i]_And to think that fool thought she was worthy of my services…[/i]_ He thought bitterly, [i]_she can't even put two and two together![/i]_ He was ready, he was angry, and he was going to get revenge. He scooped up some of the potion into a cup and carried it to Twilight, trying his best to hide his look of disgust as he flew to her. He offered the cup with a smile on his face and Twilight gladly accepted. His smile turned into a sneer as she finished the cup very quickly. The effects to hold almost instantaneously.

Twilight grabbed her head as she tried to steady herself, her legs suddenly almost unable to hold her weight. She leaned against a bookshelf as she let out shaky breaths. She became aware of whispering in her ears, coming from everywhere and nowhere. She collapsed against the bookshelf and slid to the floor. She looked up as Owlicious stood nearby, looking down on her.

_[i]Meet your master…[/i]_

Twilight's ears perked as she heard one whisper rise above the rest.

_[i]You belong to him…_

_Praise and worship…_

_Be thankful he doesn't end your life right here and now…[/i]_

The many voices soon became too much for her to handle and she covered her ears in a futile attempt to block them out.

_[i][b]SUBMIT NOW![/b][/i]_

A booming voice rose above the rest as Twilight's vision began to dim until she could only see bits and fragments in the center of her field of vision. Her brain went numb as all her senses dulled.

_[i]Hello, Twilight Sparkle…[/i]_

A lone voice broke the silence.

_[i]I am now your master. My name is Blekking, but you insisted on naming me "Owlicious"... I have been very angry Twilight, but not anymore. You are going to something for me, as a sign of my ownership. You're going to kill the dragon…[/i]_

Twilight's body began moving to the space she and Spike called their room. She went up the ladder and walked up to the sleeping Spike. As she stared at him, her horn began to glow, tears streaming down her emotionless face. She lowered her head and took aim.

"Twilight?" The voice sounded shocked and hurt. There was silence. Followed by a deep voice.

"Twilight isn't here anymore. Only Blekking." Spike began to tear up as Twilight's horn glowed brighter. He shut his eyes, waiting for the blast, when their bedroom window shattered and Twilight was sent flying back to the ground floor. Spike watched in awe as Fluttershy took a fighting stance then followed Twilight down to the library.

Blekking watched in anger as his newly acquired servant was sent sprawling down from the upper levels. He watched as that damn Fluttershy descended the ladder and stood before the two of them. He noticed the pony from earlier standing beside her, just like before. He had had enough of games.

_[i]What the hay are you doing here?[/i] _He asked.

_[i]Looking for fun._ Was the sarcastic response from the Incommodum.[/i]

_[i]Well why here? Why now?[/i] _Asked Blekking, feeling more than aggravated.

_[i]Because, nothing is more fun than hunting large prey.[/i] _

_[i]Well you're not having my new servant! That's for sure.[/i]_ He said, his blood boiling.

_[i]That's perfectly fine, I have a new target anyway…[/i]_

_[i]And who might that be?[/i] _Asked Blekking, beginning to feel a bit uneasy.

_[i]You…[/i] _His blood ran cold.

_[i]Why?[/i]_ Was all he managed to ask.

"Because…" Said Fluttershy with an unnatural voice, showing her now sharper teeth, "She makes it way more fun when it's somepony she knows personally…"

_[i]Run[/i]_

That's what his inner voice said. But before he could comply, she was on top of him.

He watched her hoof rapidly approach his face. He felt the devastating impact and several bones break. He felt multiple blows delivered to him in rapid , he was lifted off the ground. He felt a hoof take each of his wings and began pulling on them with a agonizing amount of force. Bones broke, skin tore, blood vessels snapped like rubber bands as his wings were separated from the rest of him. He collapsed to the floor, writhing in pain as a thundering hoof landed square on his temple, finishing him off.

Twilight awoke, dazed. She heard crying, but couldn't tell who's it was. She opened her eyes and saw red all over her library. She quickly scrambled to her feet and scanned the scene. She immediately regurgitated everything she had in her.

She saw Fluttershy curled into a ball, crying and rocking in place. All around her was blood, gore and the body and wings of Owlicious. At least she assumed it was Owlicious, the body was far too mutilated to allow proper identification. "Fluttershy?" She cautiously called out, "W-what happened?"

"Twilight!" She heard spike call. "Are you okay?" She looked at him, he appeared very cautious, as though he expected her to leap out at him.

"Spike, what's going on?"

"Oh boy…" Spike took a deep breath then began recounting the tale. When he was finished, Twilight could only look in shock. She looked at Fluttershy, who had stopped crying and was laying motionless in her ball, then at the mutilated Owlicious, then back at Spike, who she almost killed._ [i]Wait![/i]_ She thought, looking at the Necronomicorn then Fluttershy. Her eyes grew wide as realization hit her.

"Oh no…"

* * *

Authors Note:

Facade: Hey everyone, it's me Facade. I've had a blast writing this collection of dark tales. It's really let me cut loose on the things that enter my mind and it's just been so crazy! Thanks to Cromega for recruiting my crazy ass into this and I just wanted to say to expect some really mind-fuckey stuff to be released soon (This shall be my child, my firstborn to join the fray at the great Ragnarok).

Additional Note From Facade: No, there will be no self-promotion here. Writing this is reward enough


	5. The Gate

_How did it come to this?_ thought Daring Do._This cold...this fear, is that all I can feel now?_ The mare lifted her head from the chains she was in to have another look. The room she was stuck in had the same aura to how she felt. _I'm the last one_, she thought. In the silence she began to have thoughts of how she came to this madness.

* * *

_Sweat? I guess it's a bit warm out here, but I didn't think it was that warm,_ thought Daring as she walked through through the dry, dead forest. Her search for the lost ring of Starswirl the Bearded, a very powerful horn ring that could amplify the mana of any unicorn, began to feel tedious. Though her search had been brief, she could feel in her gut that she was getting close, very close.

***_No, before that!_**

"You do know why I called you here, right?" asked Letter Scroll to the tan-colored adventurer. They were in the Canterlot vault, which was where the most powerful of artifacts were held, some of which now included the infamous Alicorn Amulet.

Daring looked right into Letter's eyes. "I'm assuming that you found word of another artifact that needs to be retrieved before it falls into the wrong hooves," Daring remarked, sarcasm tainting her voice. She had been through this conversation countless times. Letter would call her into the Vault so he could assign her another mission to find another 'dangerous artifact'.

"You're a smart mare. That is why we keep hiring you, of course," mused Mr. Scroll, clearly missing her sarcasm. "So, we received a letter yesterday informing us of the location of Starswirl the Bearded's mana ring. With the letter was a map that leads deep into the Everfree Forest. The letter was sent by one of our key informants, but when we went by his home to get more information, we found him dead."

Daring cringed, as she was hoping for at least one peaceful expedition. Now, it was clear that the danger is as high as ever. "Well, there go my hopes of getting the job done quickly. So, when do I start?" she asked ready to get things going.

Letter looked up from his desk at the mare in front of him. "Why, you have already started," he stated with a smile. "Here is the map. Good luck, Mrs. Do. I'll see you when you get back."

Daring picked up the map that had been handed to her with her teeth and placed it into her saddle bag. She turned around and left Letter Scroll without another word.

Once she made it back to her home she pulled out the map so she could prepare herself for the endeavors of the following day. As she looked over the map, she found that it was indeed an image of the Everfree Forest. _Well,_ she thought, _at least it's close by this time._.

Most of her adventures had taken place outside of Equestrian territory. In fact, the closest mission that could even count as being in Equestria was the time she had spent to locate the crystal skull, the counterfeit of the crystal heart that would spread disharmony over the land.

Now, she finally had an assignment that was closer to home, and she anticipated that this would be a quick job and she be back home the next day. Looking at the map, however, it seemed like it was a two day journey from the edge of the forest to the known location. _Well, it looks like it will be a long-short trip,_ she thought to herself, chuckling at the contradiction. Daring then made her way to her bedroom to prepare for the days to come.

* * *

Daring stood in front of Everfree Forest with the small town of Ponyville behind her. The trees grew high and nearly covered everything in the forest, and the only clearing that could be seen was the narrow pathway that lead into the expanse. The mare took in a deep breath. _Well here we go, then,_ she thought to herself. Her hoof went up to her hat and she pressed down the brim, now beginning her trek into the Everfree.

As she walked, she could hear nothing but her hooves hitting the ground, each _clop_ echoing through the vast collection of trees. Despite the bad rap that the forest had got, it was surprisingly beautiful to walk through. The trees were as green as any tree in civilization, if not more so. Despite the calm look of the forest, she could still feel the potential danger lurking.

Occasionally she could hear the howl of timberwolves, and and the scream that came from what she assumed was a howler monkey every now and then. Each sound would run sharp shivers down her spine that would make her mane stand on end.

She had been walking for what felt like the whole day, probably because it was the whole day and the sun was now setting. However, the trees were so thick that the only clue that Daring had was the decline in temperature. Knowing that predators in the forest were most likely to come out at night, she used her wings to take flight. Landing on a tree she spotted, she took off her saddlebag. Opening it, she found some of the food she had brought and had herself a small meal before pulling out a compressed blanket and drifting to sleep.

There was no way of knowing what time it was. Suddenly, Daring was woken abruptly by the sound of hoofsteps underneath her. Sounds of hushed voices filled her ears as she looked down to see the passing convoy of about fifty ponies.

"Hey, Compass, maybe we should rest for a bit," asked a pony which Daring could only see the shadowy outline of, due to a lit torch that was up ahead of the ominous group.

Upon the statement made by the shadowed pony, the bearer of the torch stopped, turned and headed towards the speaker. When the pony with the torch approached the shadowed pony, Daring could finally see faces and color. The pony who spoke had a light green coat and a brown mane. His cutie mark consisted of a small scroll that looked a lot like a mayors scroll but smaller. However due to the position of the torch she could not make out the look of the pony holding it, the only thing she could see was a hint of orange.

The two ponies stood there for a moment looking at each other, the light green one filled with a look of fright and uncertainty. The poor pony had no time to react as the orange pony drew out something sharp and quickly sliced of his head, leaving behind a fountain of crimson blood and vomit as the pony's last supper gushed out of the exposed esophagus. The head rolled for a moment and blinked as the pool of blood filled the ground beneath. Then, with another quick swing, he drove the sword down and split the green mass in half, causing the rest of the blood to drain out. The homicidal pony then trotted across the carnage and stabbed the head with his sword, turning around, shouting. "Does anypony else want to question our master's orders? Compass needs to be there by noon tomorrow, so if anypony disagrees, I'll give you the same reward as Mr. Pen here." Making an end to his speech, he flicked his sword and the head flew in a perfect arc and hit Daring right in the face.

Daring did all she could to keep herself quiet about the unexpected assault of the dead pony. Having grabbed the head she looked down upon the lifeless face, the same look of unease embedded permanently. She then dropped the head to the ground. Yes, she may have seen more gruesome sights, but holding another pony's head in her hoofs was not her idea of an adventure. She then proceeded to watch as the crowd continued to move along the path, the shadow of ponies stepping around the gore that plagued the soil. _Ruthless, the last thing I need,_ complained Daring in her thoughts. Now that she knew who the competition was, she could be more prepared to win the prize first.

At this point, Daring tried to go back to sleep, but not only did the tragic image keep her from drifting, but the smell of chunks of vomit mixed with blood poisoned the air. After an hour of waiting her limbs finally went limp as she fell into a tormented sleep.

* * *

_Sweat? I guess it's a bit warm out here, but I didn't think it was that warm,_ thought Daring as she walked through through the dry and dead forest. Her search for the lost ring of Starswirl the Bearded, a very powerful horn ring that could advanced the manna for any unicorn, began to feel tedious. Though her search had been brief, she could feel in her gut that she was getting close, very close.

From the morning she continued her trek. She had to hurry, if she was going to beat Compass to the ring. It was sudden, the change in the forest. It changed from a lush rich green environment, to a barren, dead graveyard. With every step a dead leaf would crack and turn to dust. The ominous feeling that the forest gave grew exponentially as the scenery changed before her. Despite her desire to turn back, her ego got the better of her and she carried on into the forest.

It did not take long for Daring to arrive at the marked spot on the map. For what she was expecting from a temple to a dig site, she was not expecting what stood before her. It was a cave. A simple cave with plain stone and nothing of value to show. _Well... I guess it's as good a hiding place as any,_ she thought to herself. Yet, staring into the black chasm, she could not shake the feeling of dread. That was when she noticed the hoofprints on the ground. It was not just the hoofprints, but the bloody skid marks that dragged along side them. Daring analyzed the the violent evidence, concluding that she had to be very cautious around these ponies.

Turning back to the cave, she approached it. Something was amiss about it, though. Most caves she had been in had at least a sound of water dripping, but this cave was just silent. Daring then reached into her bag and grabbed the torch she brought with her, lighting it she took a deep breath and entered the cave.

Some time had passed since Daring entered the cave, her torch glowing on the pale walls of the chasm. Soon, Daring was no longer surprised at the dead silence that the cave gave, it only made sense due to the lack of life outside. It was not long until Daring came to the end of the tunnel. Not a way out, but a dead end. However the wall in front of her was not made of rock but a swirling mist that kind of reminded her of a sick cloud. Curious, Daring took a step closer to the strange scene in front of her. That is when she heard a slight growl, a growl that soon grew into a deathly howl. Before she know what was happening a pale white claw shot out from the cloud, reaching for Daring's neck. Daring jumped out of the way before the hand could finds its mark, but the hand still grabbed her wing. The captured mare gasped as she was pulled, using all her force to to fight, she felt the bones in her wing start to crack and pull. With a final effort to escape daring lunged hoping to free herself, only to have another hand come out and grab her other wing, snapping the bones. With a scream, Daring blacked out from the pain as she was pulled into the void.

* * *

Consciousness. That was the last thing Daring wanted. As she woke up, the first thing that she noticed was the deep, excruciating pain in her wings. Despite the pain, she did not let out any sound. She was good at that, holding in her discomfort. The mare opened her eyes, and at first she could not see much. She was not sure if that was because it was too dark to see or if her wings were blocking out her vision. It soon came out to be the latter. As her vision came back to her, what she saw nearly made her heart jump out of her throat. All around her were walls painted in crimson red, and on the floor was a cold smooth gray surface. That was when the smell hit her nose, nearly causing Daring to regurgitate the contents of her stomach. The stench that filled the room was a mix of stomach acid, rot, and sulfur.

"Ah, so the famous Daring Do finally awakens," said a mocking voice. Turning her head, she began to see more of the room she was stuck in. Along side her where ten other ponies, most of them too bloody for her to see any features. Next to her, however was a pony, who was also bloody, but just enough orange showed through that Daring knew that this was the pony that had murdered a pony right in front of her. It did not take long for Daring to realize that all the other ponies were also chained up to the wall. "And the bit flips...," said the orange pony, as Daring looked over the dungeon. Then she came to the revelation of her predicament, if she was here with her opposition, then there was something worse up ahead. "...and it falls. Glad to know that we are not alone here, eh?"

Daring was caught a little off guard when his last statement was said with a more gentle tone. The adventurer looked at him, baffled, kindness was the last thing she would expect from him. However, before she could open her mouth, her ears picked up on the same sound that she had heard before. The slight growl, again, started soft, only to increase in volume at a steady rate. Soon the whole room was filled with the growl that sounded as if one would have their existence sucked away from them.

Daring watched in terror as an apparition started to form right in front of her eyes.

What scared her more was when the apparition turned solid, at least she thought it was solid. The creature was about two sizes larger that the average pony, roughly about the same size as Princess Celestia. It was stark naked, its pale skin peeling straight up from foot to head. Its feet were complete with long claws, along with its hands. Its skin, though pale, was peeling like a bare sunburn, leaving gaps that shined black within its body. What unsettled Daring the most, however, was its face. Its hideous face. On top its head was a clump of white hair, and downwards were its eyes that were as black as obsidian. Then there was its mouth, small and thin and perfectly round.

The growl that filled the room lingered. That is, until a shout began to be heard.

"Leave us alone, oh, just please leave us alone! Go away, you hideous thing, and leave us be!" The growling stopped instantly, and at first Daring thought the beast was going to listen to the fearful plea and disappear. The pony that had spoken was the farthest from the mare, and was saying the same line over and over, hoping that his nightmare would soon end.

After a few moments of the beast standing there, it began to pivot unnaturally, silently, not even moving its feet. Once the beast was facing the whimpering pony, it began to spread out its circular mouth, revealing rows of jagged teeth. Then it started moving towards its addressor smoothly and silently.

"No, please, no, get away from me, you demon! Get away from me! **Get away from me!**.

The beast had arrived to the frightened pony, and slowly lifted its deathly hand up to his head and wrapped its claws around it. The pony went instantly silent in staring into those deep black eyes. Then the pony started to let out a deathly scream as the beast started to pull upwards on his head. His screams of pain and terror increasing as the beast pulled, and skin began to split on his neckline, showing the tough red tissue underneath. Slowly, ever so slowly, did the monster move its arm as it tore of the pony's head, the victim's scream filling the air louder than before. The muscles split as more blood started to ooze out between the fibers of his neck. With a sickening snap, his red tissue could take no more as it disconnected with his body. His screams started to be poisoned by gurgles as the pony started to drown in his own blood. Time seemed to slow down as the demon finished his work, and Daring watched in horror as the scene in front of her elapsed. With a final violent pull, the claw thrusted the head from the body. The rest of the blood vessels and arteries snapped like a rubber band, spewing out thick hot blood onto all of the ponies around him. As his head was detached, Daring could see the rest of his vertebrae snake out of his cranium with thick bits of brain dangling from the tipped end.

The beast lifted up his head, letting out his deep black tongue and licked inside the head. Then, without further warning, he dropped the mass into his mouth and his round hole closed around it, letting out a sickening crunch. The creature then moved back to the body, which was completely drained of all fluid. Grabbing around the center of the belly, it pulled, ripping off the front forehooves letting them fall to the ground, the bone echoing through the chasm. Turning, the beast glided away, dragging the mutilated corpse by the back legs, causing the spine dangling from the neck to scratch the ground like a dragon claw on a chalkboard. Then, the beast disappeared into nothing, taking the body with it, as well as the severed legs that laid near the wall. The only sign of the terror that had transpired was the smell of decay and the drips of blood snaking of the walls.

Daring could still hear the screams of the deceased pony in her ears as she licked her lips. She instantly tasted copper. Somehow the blood from the massacre had reached her and splashed on her face.

"Well, there goes Digger. I never really cared about him that much," said the orange pony with a slight chuckle, "though I would never have wished a fate like that on anypony."

Daring just looked that the stallion chained up next to her. _How could he be so calm after what had happened?,_ she thought.

The orange pony noticed the mare looking at him with a bewildered look of disgust. "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Swift Strike." Once he introduced himself, he let out a mischievous smile. "And now I have the pleasure to meet and chat with the most famous treasure hunter in all of Equestria. I even get to live the rest of my life with you! Aren't I lucky," he stated sarcastically.

Daring just gave him a cold stare and said, "Don't play innocent with me, Swift. I saw you kill that innocent stallion last night!" Despite her cold words, she found his response more chilling than her accusation, as he was laughing maniacally at her.

"Last night?" he said between his heaves of humor, "How long do you think you have been down here in the heart of Tartarus? Do you really think that our whole team would have dwindled this low in just a few hours?" Swift's words hit Daring right in her soul, sending down the coldest, iciest chill that she had ever felt in her lifetime. "You, Miss Do, have been down here for three days!" Then his demented smile faded to a frown. "At least I think it's been three days." He lowered his head and let out a single tear, "You know, if I did not kill Mr. Ghost Pen, then none of us would be here. He could of warned us of this whole mess before it was too late, **and I killed him!**" he shouted, shaking his front hooves, causing his chain to rattle. "Compass was a fool to have me kill off his lead informant, but yet I still obeyed him. At least Compass was the first to go when this all started, but what good is that if there is no way out of here?" With that said, Swift let out a depressed sigh, nearly making Daring feel sorry for him.

Then, once again, a cold growling started to fill the room, and began to grow louder as the bloodthirsty demon began to appear again. Swift turned to Daring at once. "Whatever you do, do not make a sound. It always attacks the the first person to speak or whimper, so keep yourself quiet." With that said the orange pony turned his head and stared blankly at the wall in front of him, refusing to make eye contact with the horror that was now entering the room.

* * *

Daring never knew that such terror was possible, and in all honesty, it made her wish that she was the first to go. However, that was not the way that fate had panned out for her. She had been there for at least ten hours and already she had witnessed more terror than she had in all her life. The first death was bad enough, but the second one she watched was worse. The demon had opened his mouth as purple tentacles slowly erupted out of his narrow mouth. The tiny limbs then sub-gently forced their way into the target mare's mouth. It soon became relevant that the probes had made their way to her stomach, as she made muffled cries of sheer agony, but that was only the beginning of her demise. One of the demon's black eyes then rolled back, revealing a pure white bulb with a red knife like center. Daring first thought it was the real eye, only to be proved wrong as the red line peeled its way off the white socketed orb. The red line was a thin and soft feather, and being carried by a frail arm that retracted from the eye. It went over to the mare's belly and started to tickle her.

Her muffled screams of pain could barely be heard, as the feather like arm flared up and down her mangled body. That was when blood started to seep out of her stuffed mouth, dripping to the cold stained floor. The poor mare started to convulse as a result of the torment, and it soon came apparent that little bumps began to form around her belly. Then, all at once, tentacles erupted from those bumps, spewing blood all over the remaining prisoners. Some of the tentacles went down and wrapped her legs, while other went up and wrapped around her neck and her remaining legs, at the same time as the feather brushed delightfully over the exit wounds of the alien limbs. That was when the mare let out her final scream, one that broke from her filled esophagus, one that would haunt Daring for the rest of her short life. The tentacles started to stiffen and within a blink of an eye, the mare was ripped into small pieces, each flying in a different direction. A sliver of her stomach hit Daring right in the eye, causing a severe stinging pain to shoot through her head. The mare's head was the only thing that remained intact, with bits of bone dropping out of her severed neck. The red-stained tentacles then retracted back into the beast as he picked up the head with his claws, then dropped the head into his mouth that was lined with spinning teeth.

Daring had also witnessed other hideous events, as the beast would return, slowly digging his claws into a body, pull out some organs, and then force feed them to the victim, only to pull out the stomach and force feed it to the victim again. Then the beast would finish the pony off by opening his endless mouth and close it onto his 'still attached' head and suck it off slowly.

Each death would have the same results as all signs of the body, but the blood, would disappear. Soon it was only Daring and Swift that remained, only to have a short conversation with the earth pony before his turn came up. His death was the slowest and most painful that Daring was forced to watch as the beast approached him and immediately started his work. It was strange that the beast stood in the center of the room for hours, until a cold shiver caused Swift to rattle his chains, thus gaining the attention of the horrid existence.

The beast first pulled off his back legs, and just like its style it ripped them off slowly. Swift did his best not to give into cries of pain, yet, his attempt was in vain. The beast had rather come close to Swift, almost in a hugging and loving nature. It wrapped one pale arm around the poor stallion and used its other arm to start pulling the other bottom legs, one at a time. While doing this, its thing black tongue would slither out of its small, black, circular mouth, and placed it up Swifts nose licking up the snot in each nostril as it would go up the one side and exit the other.

Daring could see the muscular tissue rupture as his leg was removed, and she saw as the bone was snapped off, leaving behind the sharp, jagged, white stump with marrow seeping out of the end. Out of the creature's back came out more tentacles. Some were thick, whereas others were extremely thin yet still visible to the naked eye. Swift's screams were filled as the thick probes slid up into his exposed bone, spreading out more marrow as it penetrated the heart of every creature's immune system. The other, thinner probes began to find each individual blood vessel and with a wet sound that could be heard over Swift Strikes screams, made there way into his circulatory system. At this point Swift would have died, but the monster would not allow it and by some unknown means, forced the stallion to stay alive and conscious. Daring watched as ripples crawled up Swift's body as the tentacles made their way up his veins. Swift's cries of pain got louder as his torment increased beyond all possible feeling. Then, something unexpected happened. The probes retracted and exited the bones and the veins, leaving a crying stallion behind. The monster just stood there, looking at his victim. Swift, after a few hours of crying, looked up into the eyes of the emotionless beast. It was exactly ten seconds of a silent staring contest. Just silence. No cries, no rattling, no breathing. Then, quicker than what could have been possible, the beast shot out his probes back into the stallion's blood vessels, the ripples around his body crawling up to his head at unimaginable speed. Erupting out of the membrane of his neck, decapitating the stallion and spraying blood over the now lonely mare, and, using its tentacles that were still woven through Swifts body, grabbed the head and by some unknown power liquified it, as the streams of colorless fluid were sucked onto the creatures round, dark mouth. Then, the creature looked over to Daring as it disappeared, causing the corpse of the dead Swift to disappear with it. Daring closed her eyes, in disgust once she regained control of them and bowed her head, failing to notice the blue ring cling to the ground from where Swift was, and land next to her.

* * *

_How did it come to this?_ thought Daring Do, _This cold...this fear, is that all I can feel now?_ The mare lifted her head from her chains to have another look, and the room she was stuck in had the same aura to how she felt. _I'm the last one,_ and in the silence she began to have thoughts of how she came to this madness. Her memories cut short by the same unforgiving, sick, growl coming from the shadows of the room.

_No! It can't be my turn yet! I have come too far!,_ cried Daring in her own thoughts. It felt as if her own heartbeat slowed to a deathly rate as the catalyst of terror apperated in right in front of her eyes for the last time. Being sure to not make a sound, Daring began to look around the room for anything that might even give her the slightest chance of survival. Then, from the corner of her eye, she saw it. A small light blue ring laid on the ground right next to her, and a small smile spread across her face as she realized what that ring was. Without a second thought, she attempted to spread out her wing to grab the small trinket. Hot searing pain shot through Daring's feathered limb as she reached out, a pain so great it caused her to gasp out loud. Time seemed to slow down, Daring looked up from the ring to the demon, just in time to see the thing bring its own attention to its next victim. Daring's eyes dilated in fear as she witnessed the beast glide toward her. The life or death situation brought the rest of adrenaline in the mare's body into her system. Fighting all the cracks and snaps in her wing, as well as the pain, she reached out again with her fifth limb. Having no more fear keeping her silent, she let out screams of pain throughout her futile attempt of survival. The creature drifting closer with each passing second, giving the promise of pure agony, Daring continued to force her wing out the the small circular object.

The beast was now upon her, reaching out its hideous claw imminent doom toward her dried out lips. Despite the hopeless situation, Daring still found herself trying to grab hold of the only object around, even as the beast finally made contact with her chapped lips. The coldest, most paralyzed of feelings filled her very being. Yet, despite the urge to freeze up and accept her torturous demise, she still reached out for the ring. The beast's claws forced their way into her mouth, splitting skin as if it were an egg shell. The taste of heavy iron filled her senses, as the claws scratched deep into her tongue. That was when the tip of her wing touched the ring, a high pitched ringing filled the room which forced the beast to back away from its final toy. A blinding light began to fill Daring's vision as the world seemed to fade away from her own senses.

Daring's eyes flung open, it felt as if some unseen force was binding her down onto some soft substance. It took the frightened mare a moment to realize that she was on her own bed at home, yet she could not move. It was as if something had entered her spine, her brain to keep her from moving. _Sleep paralysis_ thought Daring, as a wave of comfort filled her soul, _It was all a dream!_ If the adventurer could talk, she would have shouted for joy, and if she could have moved she would have been jumping up and down. Soon, Daring found herself able to move again as feeling of bondage released its hold. Without further thought, Daring made her way out of her bed and to her journal so she could ease her mind from the torment she had subconsciously lived through. Opening her book, she began to write.

**_Of all things that our minds can do, its ideas are its greatest feat. Within our very dreams, we are allowed to live the life we desire. At times our greatest joy is brought to us, just because our mind allows the moment of bliss._**

As she wrote her thoughts began to dwindle on the terror she had witnessed.

**_Yet, even as our dreams can give us happiness, it can bring about the greatest of torment._**

She remembered as a pony's head was slowly torn off from his body, allowing the brain stem to slither out of its cranium as it stayed onto its nervous servant.

**_Even a torment that can only be brought by the very prison of Tartarus._**

Daring winced as the memory of the fate that Swift had endured. Remembering in perfect detail of its tentacle raping the stallion's blood veins.

**_I guess one could say that our minds are not only connected to spirit of joy and harmony, but is also attached to the very essence of the terrible essence of evil, Tartarus._**

_It felt so real…_ with that thought, Daring could not take any more. She closed the book and made her way into her small humble bathroom. upon entering she looked at herself in the mirror. She was not surprised to see her mane in a completely chaotic mess, but that did not matter, as she needed to clean the sweat from her face. Turning on the lukewarm water, she ran her hooves under to soak, then raised to moisten her face. She reached for her towel so she could complete her calming ritual, that was when her eyes fell upon an item that she had hoped to never see or hear of again. Right next to her washing towel, was a light blue ring. The longer she stared at the dreaded omen, the more her eyes dilated in fear. "But how…" she said out loud as a slew of questions filled her mind, giving her an instant booming headache. She then began to hear a low unearthly growl rise from all directions, causing her fear to jump out of her throat as she vomited into the sink, the growling crescendoing in volume. Once the contents of her stomach were emptied out, she looked up into the mirror, only to see a sight that made her heart stop. Right behind her, in the reflection, and only the reflection, standing in the bathtub was the beast with deep black eyes and a hollow, round, black mouth. "But how…", she repeated to herself, as her nightmare came back to reality.

**Author's Note:**

**Mr. Flare:** This was quite the story to write, in all honesty it was inspired by a dream I had that ran similar to what was written. With that said... What would you do if you had a nightmare, and when you woke up and went to the mirror, then you saw the catalyst of the 'said' nightmare standing behind you. How would you react? (If it was that form of nightmare of course.)

_**The Gate**_

Concept by: Cromegas_Flare

Written by: Cromegas_Flare

Edited by IceboxFroggie


	6. Trit Trot

_Trit Trot through to the mirror By the Window, that is where I'll be, Come Trit Trot through the blossoms with me_

* * *

Ponies say that if you wish upon a star, **all** your dreams will come true. Little did they know how true that really was.

Apple Bloom lay on top of a hill, watching Luna's glorious sky. She took note of the shining stars and the various constellations they made. She saw the Ram, the Alicorn, and the one that gave her shivers every time she thought of it, the Butcher. As she was watching the stars, she noticed a single, shimmering star rocket across the sky. _Ooh! A shooting star!_ She thought, _I wish for my cutie mark!_ She excitedly looked at her flank and waited for her Cutie Mark to appear. She waited for a long time till she eventually lost hope. She sadly got to her hooves and made her way to the farm. When she arrived she found Applejack waiting for her on the front porch. "There you are sugarcube! We've been worried sick!" Apple Bloom simply nodded and continued making her way to her room. She fell into her bed and began sobbing. _It just isn't fair!_ she thought, _everypony else has their cutie marks! Why can't I have one!_ After a couple of minutes, Apple Bloom cried herself into a light, fitful sleep.

* * *

Apple Bloom sat in the center of her cell, watching the white walls as if they were about to vanish. _How ironic,_ she thought with a pained chuckle, _What I wanted most wound up being my biggest nightmare…_ She was brought back to reality by the sound of a guard calling her. "Hey, prisoner! I'm talking to you!" She looked at the guard. "You're execution is tomorrow!" he barked out, "Enjoy your last night at our luxurious resort." He said with an arrogant sneer before walking down the hall. _So…_ she thought, _Tomorrow's the big day, huh?_ A sad smile formed on her face, _What did I do to get myself here?_

* * *

The next day, Apple Bloom arrived at school late. "Sorry Ahm late miss Cherilee!" She called as she rushed to her desk.

"Glad you could finally join us, Apple Bloom." Replied miss Cherilee. Apple Bloom sat down in her chair. "Now, as I was saying…" Cherilee continued, "Don't forget to start working on your group projects!" The class cheered, except for the CMC, Diamond Tiara and her lackey, Silver Spoon.

"Miss Cherilee." Said Diamond, raising her hand, "Do I _have_ to work with _that?_" She asked, pointing to Apple Bloom.

"Hey!" Cried Apple Bloom.

"Now Diamond Tiara," began Cherilee, "I specifically put the two of you together so you could learn more about each other and hopefully become friends." She said in a stern voice.

"But why would I want to be friends with _that?_" She said, again pointing to Apple Bloom.

"Hey!" Said Apple Bloom, starting to feel a bit agitated. _Why do I have to put up with her?_ She silently asked Miss Cherilee.

"See miss? It can't even say more than one word." Said Diamond, a smug smile on her face.

"Now wait just a minute!" Cried Apple Bloom.

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations! A full sentence!" Exclaimed Diamond, causing the class to erupt in giggles. It was too much for Apple Bloom to bear, and she ran out of the class, tearing up as she went. Miss Cherilee gave Diamond a stern look.

"I want you to apologize." She said, trying to control her voice.

"But-" Diamond began to object.

"Now!" Said Miss Cherilee. Diamond Tiara got up from her seat and began walking to the door.

"I hope Apple Bloom gives her a black eye, cause if not _I_ will…" Scootaloo muttered under her breath.

"Now Scootaloo," said Sweetie, "You don't mean that."

"Yes I do Sweetie Belle!" snapped Scoots, "I'm tired of her always picking on us!"

* * *

**_That day…_**** thought Apple Bloom as she sat in the silence of her cell.**

* * *

Apple Bloom was sitting under a tree on top of a hill far away from the school. It was where she always went when she felt like crying. The grass was even flattened into a perfect seat for her. "Hey Apple Bloom." She quickly spun around, her eyes widening as she saw Diamond Tiara walking from behind the tree. "Miss Cherilee wants me to apologize, but we both know I'm right." She began, Apple Blooms hooves tightened into balls as anger quickly took control of her body. "Besides, you need me to pass this project. It's not like _you_ can do it," she sneered, "You can't even speak properly." She added with a chuckle. Apple Blooms hooves clenched tighter. "So, I'm just gonna go say that I apologized and you accepted but that you wanted to be alone, got it?"

"No…" muttered Apple Bloom, "**But you're gonna get it!**" She yelled as she knocked Diamond Tiara to the floor. She sat on her chest and let out all the pent up anger she had. She began mercilessly beating Diamond's face, each strike denting it in and leaving a large gash. Diamond tried to put up a measly defense, but was quickly overpowered by the far more accustomed to work Apple Bloom.

She continued beating Diamond far after she had gone limp. She didn't stop when she felt her skull caved in, she didn't stop when her hooves were covered in Diamond's blood, she didn't stop when brain splattered out of her skull and splattered all over her favorite tree. She kept punching, kept striking, kept crying. "This is for that time you hurt Scootaloo! And when you made Sweetie cry! And when you turned my own cuz against me! **And all those nights I cried myself to sleep!**" Tears were streaming down her face as she continued her assault. When she finally stopped, she looked at the scenery. Diamond's face was beaten beyond a pulp, her blood and brains splattered all over the ground, the tree, and Apple Bloom. She looked at her hooves, wondering why she did it, when she heard a familiar voice, followed by another vomiting. "Apple Bloom?" She turned and saw Scootaloo staring at her, emotionless. Next to her was Sweetie Belle, regurgitating her lunch.

"Now let's get you cleaned up." Said Scootaloo. Apple Bloom lowered herself into the river and began washing herself, never making eye contact with the two fillies standing on the river bank. Once she was finished, she walked back over to where they had hidden Diamond's body. Deep in the older orchards, where no Apple had gone for generations. She was buried underneath the biggest, sturdiest oak they could find. The three fillies stood at the makeshift grave, not saying a word before Scootaloo broke the silence.

"So that's it, huh?" She asked, monotone and showing no emotion. The other two fillies looked at her, shocked.

"Whaddya mean 'that's it'?" Asked Apple Bloom, "She's dead!"

"Exactly… she's dead." Sweetie bell looked at Scootaloo, horrified.

"Is that all you can say!?" She stammered, "How uncouth!" Scootaloo looked her right in the eyes.

"She's dead now, it's over. We'll never have to put up with her again. Think about it girls." The two fillies thought about it.

"Soooo… does that mean no more bullying?" Asked Apple Bloom, a hoof to her chin in a pondering way.

"And no more ponies calling us blank flanks?" Added Sweetie Bell. There was a brief pause.

"...I guess so." Said Scootaloo. The three fillies stared at the grave of their greatest enemy. It was finally over, they were free.

* * *

_Free… Oh how "freedom" rings…_ She thought as she heard the distinct chime of a bell signifying the execution of another prisoner.

* * *

Apple Bloom lay on top of a hill, watching Luna's glorious sky. She silently observed the shining stars in their eternal glory. It had been weeks since Diamond Tiara's "disappearance". She had been questioned, after all it was no secret that the two weren't on the best terms. She stuck to her story that Diamond had gone to apologize, she accepted then never saw her again. Eventually the Guard stopped coming and the investigation came to a close.

She saw a shooting star streaking across the sky. _I wish… I wish…_ She stopped, unable to finish her usual wish for her cutie mark. She began crying. She looked back up to the night sky, her vision blurred by tears, as she chose a random star and made her wish. I just want to stop feeling so guilty! She sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

She looked sadly at her blank flank to find that something had appeared. Right on her flank was her cutie mark. An apple with a knife stuck in it. Her blood ran cold as she realized what her special talent was.

* * *

Looking back on that day showed Apple Bloom just how ironic and callous life could be. The one thing she wanted most wound up being her worst nightmare, her freedom her prison, her destiny a fate worse than death. It wasn't that she minded doing it. No. After all, her wish had finally come true. Once she realized why she was placed on this world, all her guilt, her worries, her very being died. Applebloom left and was replaced by the pony that called her body home.

* * *

As time went on, Apple Bloom became far more efficient at her talent. She already had a method all set. Lure a wandering traveler away from the path, back to what was once the CMC Clubhouse. She would lead them into seclusion then show off her talents. Scootaloo and Sweetie knew, they'd known from the first victim. Back when Apple Bloom was still learning, she missed a spot of blood during clean-up. The result was a permanent discoloration of that one spot. Scoots and Sweetie quickly picked up on the origins of the spot, but neither said a word.

Scootaloo had been detached and uncaring about what Apple Bloom did, as long as she wasn't made a part of it ever again. Sweetie was sickened by Apple Bloom's methods and procedures, but said bit her tongue and even offered to help during some clean-ups, all for the sake of their friendship.

Then the incident happened.

It had been years since Diamond Tiara. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were now all grown up. Sweetie became a famous singer, touring all across equestria. Scootaloo became a stuntmare, doing all the high-intensity scenes in the latest invention from the princesses "Television". She was one of the best at what she did, and was paid accordingly. Apple Bloom decided to stay on the farm and help with the family business in more ways than one. She had called the trio back together on multiple occasions to help her 'take care' of many competitors (Scootaloo eventually warmed up to the idea and gave Apple Bloom her full support).

Apple Bloom had called the others in for another job. Sweetie Bell had arrived early, as usual. Scootaloo was nowhere to be seen, as usual. Apple Bloom liked this, some structure in her life. It helped her, made her feel like she was more than a killer. She was in the former clubhouse, readying the supplies, when she heard a familiar voice enter the structure.

* * *

Apple Bloom's eyes began to water as her mind played the scene out in slow motion.

* * *

Sweetie Bell walked in. "Hey Apple Bloom." She said in her soothing, melodic voice.

"Hiya Sweets." She said.

"What're you getting this time?" Apple Bloom showed Sweetie Bell the assortment of drills, blades, bludgeons, and bindings that she was preparing. Sweetie Bell shuddered. _Tsk…_ thought Apple Bloom, _why does she always gotta react like that?_ She shrugged it off and began explaining what each tool did. Sweetie said she needed a moment and ran outside. At least she tried to.

Apple Bloom sprinted ahead of her and blocked the doorway. "Now wait just a minute…" She said. Sweetie Bell stopped in her tracks. She looked at her fellow crusader, and realized just how different she looked. Her mane was messy and unkempt, her skin growing paler. Her eyes were what scared Sweetie the most, dilated to pinpricks. She slowly advanced on Sweetie. "I have not waited so long, suffered so much, to lose a friend over her being a bit squeamish." Sweetie could only back up as her friend slowly got closer, advancing towards her. She backed up against a wall, quaking in fear as she felt a warm fluid run down her inner thigh. Apple Bloom gave her a lopsided smile, "the easiest way to explain what these do would be to use them on you."

With a leap, she flung herself at Sweetie Bell, punching her in the stomach and slamming her against the wall, never taking her hoof off Sweetie's stomach. Sweetie Bell lurched forward and vomited all over the floor as her stomach was flattened and the contents forced out. Apple Bloom grabbed her mane and slammed her head back against the wall.

Sweetie Bell's vision swam as she tried to make out different shapes. She felt a hoof slam into her face and immediately tasted copper. She struggled against the far stronger Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom shoved her foreleg against Sweetie's neck and slammed it against the wall. She immediately felt her struggles weaken. She kept pressing hard against Sweetie's neck, causing her energy to slowly ebb.

Sweetie Bell fought with all her heart, trying to beg for her life. Apple Bloom was far too powerful and Sweetie was finding it hard to even attempt breathing. Her vision slowly faded to black as she went limp for the last time.

* * *

The guards rushed to Apple Bloom's cell as soon as they heard her sobbing. They stood outside, looking at the pathetic display before them. Apple Bloom was curled into a ball, rocking herself back and forth as she wailed for unknown reasons.

"Yep… that's about it." One of the guards said.

"That's why she's here anyways, right?" Asked another.

"It'll be a mercy kill." Said the final guard before an awkward silence fell on them. They walked away, leaving Apple Bloom to fend off her own psyche alone.

After what felt like hours, she got up and called out to the guards to use the bathroom. They escorted her there and allowed her privacy to do her business. She opened the faucet and let the warm water flow into the sink, steam rising. She splashed some on her face and looked herself in the mirror. She wiped the mist off and saw a gruesome sight. It was her, but as a filly. It was covered in blood and smiling like a maniac. She stood there, paralyzed as the thing reached through the glass and grabbed her chest. With a surprising amount of force, the filly yanked Apple Bloom into the mirror, striking it with enough force to shatter it.

* * *

"Apple Bloom?" Apple Bloom turned to see Scootaloo staring at her, eyes wide with shock. "W-what's going on?" Apple Bloom froze. _What is going on?_ she thought. Her mind went blank as everything around her faded to black. She felt an foreign object pressed against her foreleg. She turned and saw a beautiful white unicorn mare, her coat red with blood and her mane and tail messy from a struggle. She looked at the pitiful sight and wondered how she wound up like that. She felt a great weight slam into her, knocking her to the ground. She felt a similar weight land on her chest, pinning her to the ground. She looked into the darkness that surrounded her and saw that an orange pegasus mare had appeared from the shadows and was now sitting on top of her, holding her arms down with tears in her eyes. A hoof connected across her face, snapping her back to reality.

She looked up and saw an orange hoof quickly advancing towards her face. She felt a devastating blow as the hoof connected, causing blood to fly from her mouth and her vision to swim. She looked back and saw another orange mass quickly approaching her. She felt another blow from the otherside, more blood spurting from her mouth. She felt a dribble leave her nose and lost consciousness.

* * *

She uncurled from her protective ball. She looked at her white cell, tears blurring her vision. She was a monster, just like everypony said. They had always been there, the accusations, but she always tried to shrug it off. From the day she had disposed of Diamond, ponies had always been accusing her, calling her a monster. They never did it to her face, but she heard the whispers, saw the looks ponies gave her. As time went on, others were more open with their accusations. Some going so far as to beat her publicly, calling it "justice". She had ensured that they would never harm anypony again, but the scars stayed. She lay there in silence, looking back at her life. In the corner of the room she saw a faint image of a dark brown earth pony looking at her with a smile on his face. He wore a coat that covered most of his body, and a black cowboy hat that hid a good part of his face. She closed her eyes and drifted off to a light slumber.

"Get up."

A rough voice woke her. She groggily rose and looked at the cell door. In the little window she could see a royal guardsmen staring at her coldly. "It's time." He said, his voice never losing its rough edge. She looked at him for a moment before allowing herself to be taken.

When she exited the cell, she noticed an entire platoon of guards waiting for her. She positioned herself in the center of the group and followed their lead. They led her through the maze-like structure before she was finally taken outside. They were on a rampart. The hanging rock… she thought, looks like they want to show off their capture.

The hanging rock was the nickname given to the rampart they were on due to the location of it. It was located next to a cliff overlooking the ocean where the actual noose was held. The rampart was connected to it via a narrow bridge that only permitted ponies to cross single file.

She noticed something that made her blood freeze. Waiting on the rock was Applejack and Big Mac, tears streaming from both their eyes. Apple Bloom stopped in her tracks, overcome by shame and not wanting to face her older siblings. "Move it!" shouted a guard, prodding her flank with the tip of his spear. Apple Bloom bit her lip as the spear tip punctured her flank, causing her to instinctively move away from it towards the noose.

As she slowly got closer, she noticed just how much stress had affected her kin. Applejack's once strong features had begun withering away, her mane and tail a mess with gray hairs on each. She had bags under her eyes and looked exhausted. Big Mac fared little better. His deep red coat had dulled, his once ginger mane gray. His strength had ebbed away and so had his size, he too appeared exhausted. Apple Bloom looked away in shame.

"Hiya Apple Bloom." Said Applejack, her voice hoarse but gentle. "How've ya been?" Apple Bloom couldn't make a response, her words getting caught in her throat and refusing to leave.

"It's ok Apple Bloom," said Big Mac, "ya don't need to speak." She couldn't take it anymore, she rushed over to the two ponies and tackled them into a big hug. She nuzzled each of them, blubbering apologies and promises through tears. Neither earth pony said anything as they embraced her, choosing to enjoy the moment. One guard sniffled, and was immediately sent back inside by who she assumed was the guardsmen in charge. "If you can't handle this then just leave the prison now! I don't need spineless fillies containing the most dangerous ponies in Equestria."

The warden approached the trio, he removed his helmet, revealing his face. He was brown, his eyes red and his mane split into red and yellow. He kneeled down beside the three embracing ponies, his voice suddenly warm and fatherly. "I understand that you're having a bonding moment," he began, "but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to say your final goodbyes…"

"Please, just give us a little more time…" Begged Applejack.

"I'm sorry, but this is the way it has to be." Said the warden.

"Nopony ever said that." Interrupted Big Mac, standing between the warden and his sisters. Although he was slightly withered away, Big Mac still had all the heart he had back when Apple Bloom was a filly. The warden simply looked at him, calculating his next move.

The next moments happened in slow motion. Big Mac charged the warden, who sidestepped the large stallion. Big Mac quickly turned around, receiving a hoof to the face that sent him sprawling away. The warden walked over to Big Mac, ready to finish is when Apple Bloom cried out.

"NO!"

The warden stopped in his tracks, then looked at the crying mare. "I'll go peacefully… just don't hurt them." The warden looked at her, confused. He slowly smiled and nodded.

"It looks like we share similar values… I'll give you a few more minutes." He calmly walked away an ordered his squad back in before standing guard in front of the entrance. "For the record, if you try to escape…" He motioned upward. Apple Bloom looked and saw multiple guard unicorns on the walls, their horns aimed directly at her. She gulped then nodded and turned back to Applejack.

They had been talking for a few minutes, catching up and explaining how much the world had changed in the time Apple Bloom was incarcerated. Big Mac had grown silent, simply sitting there with a grin on his face as he watched his two sisters chat. Applejack had led most of the conversation, asking Apple Bloom about the way she was treated, talking about the farm, how the hired help was nothing compared to Big Mac and Apple Bloom's help. Apple Bloom simply sat there and enjoyed her family's company, only speaking when absolutely necessary. They heard the steady clopping of hooves and a familiar voice say "Time to say your final goodbyes." They knew the moment was coming, but it didn't make it any easier. A few more tears were shed, goodbyes exchanged, then Apple Bloom nodded to the warden.

She was led to the noose, a small platoon of guards guiding her there. She stood on a stool and felt a rope slip around her neck. She looked at Applejack and Big Mac. Neither could say a word as they watched their baby sister being prepared to be hung. Once the preparations were made, the warden offered them one last chance to say anything they wanted. Apple Bloom spoke first.

"Sis, brother, I've done some pretty horrible things throughout my life. I was never really scared that much, except for those times you came close to discovering my secret. The point is… I'm scared. Not of death, but of dying alone…" Applejack interrupted, rushing to her sister's side and taking her hoof in her own.

"Now don't you be scared Apple Bloom," she shakily began, "Big Mac and I are gonna be right here by your side, right Big Mac?" Big Mac walked over to her other side and took her other hoof.

"Eeyup…" he said, tearing up.

"Ya mean… Ya don't hate me?" Apple Bloom asked, her voice cracking.

"We would never hate you Apple Bloom, you're an Apple; and we Apples gotta stick together!" Applejack replied.

"E-eeyup." added Big Mac, on the verge of crying. Apple Bloom's eyes watered as she felt the love and support of her family by her side.

"Well then… If there are no other words to be said…" Said the warden, pulling the lever that opened the raised platform she stood on.

"I LOVE YA-" Apple Bloom's last words were caught as she felt the rope immediately crush her windpipe.

Applejack looked away as she felt her sisters grip tighten. She could hear her muted screams of pain as she wiggled around, as if trying to slip out of the rope. She felt tears come to her eyes as she thought she heard her name cried out by her sister's dying voice. She felt empty as the body went limp and her sister's grip loosened till her hoof slipped out of Applejack's.

**Author's Note:**

**Mr. Flare:** Lets just say that this was some how inspired by the song, Tip Toe through the Tulips by: Tiny Tim... Don't ask me how, it just came to me like a tone of bricks smashing my brains out all over my face.

**Facade:** (Is a bit shy at the moment)

_**Trit Trot**_

Concept by: Cromegas_Flare

Written by: Facade

Edited by: Facade and Cromegas_Flare


	7. Memorioums (Uncensored)

[i]I was not always like this: Bleak, gray, sad, and miserable. There once was a time where I was happy, where all my dreams came true, but now... I'm alone with only me to entertain. My hooves are now gone, only bloody wooden planks are left. It's interesting really how I got here and came to me. I look at you in the Mirror and see what I used to be, then what I am not. It's sad really that you're all I can talk to- others don't seem to try.

You know what I hear whenever I go to bed? I hear a heartbeat, my heartbeat! Only I don't just hear it, I can feel it! The push and pull as it keeps me alive, blood pulsating in my veins, living just to be awake all through the night. Not even that shadow will let me sleep, their beady red eyes and hot breath staring and stinging into my soul waiting for me to rest. Oh... that must be why I can feel my heart, I must have been scared. Scared of What? All well I can't remember any way, even if I did, I would never tell me. Well I would tell you but then I would be telling me- because you are me. You feel what I feel, eat what I eat, and taste what I taste. Why, you even laugh when I laugh.

Wait... when was the last time I laughed? Last year? No too soon. Yesterday? Maybe, Ya maybe I laughed yesterday! Then I could laugh today! Oh... no I can't I'm here, so logically you are here too. Too bad I really needed to laugh, its been too long since I laughed. You want to know why?

Of course you don't want to know why! I don't want to know why so why would you want to know why! [b]Well bad news for you![/b] I'm going to tell me anyway!

A few years ago, I don't know how long ago exactly, maybe six months? [b]Ya, about six measly months![/b] No wait that was when this came real... ya it started a year ago, that's it a year ago. So a few years ago my life was perfect- that is until last year.

I was still young, still am now, but then I was younger. I had to leave home to figure out how real life was. My mommy gave me a hug when I left. I can still feel her loving hooves around me. No...Wait those are my own bloody hooves. So any way I left home: went to sell, buy, eat, sleep, love play cry, and laugh. NO! I never laugh, I can't laugh if i laugh then I'm dead, but it would feel good. Maybe it's worth it to laugh even if it kills me. No I'm already dead so I could not laugh even if i tried.

When I was out selling, something snapped in my pony brain. I found out my great gift, you want to know that gift do you? Well I do, So I think you do too. That gift was pure hate towards pony folk. The very desire to feel their eyes ripping out of their sockets as the nerves disconnect with a sickly snap. At least that is what the shadows tell me, the light over there tells me that my gift is that I love all pony folk though. HAhahaha. Folk is such a funny word, of all words... Oh no! I laughed, what am I going to do now, [b]My Brains are going to be painted on the walls![/b] I laughed! I laughed? Not only that I'm still alive, my head is still attached? And the walls are not red. Well who would of thunk?

So there I was selling and I loved every one so much that I hated the stupidity! Imagine that, I of all people hating stupidity. [center]THAT WORD IN OF ITSELF IS MY MIDDLE NAME![/center] Yet I can see fuck through walls so it does not surprise you really.

You know I'm tired of calling You, Me and Me, you so I'm going to say us. How does that sound to us? Good? Good.

So back to the story, I was walking down a street and we came across a young mare. Yes we were there too remember? So anyway, that mare smiled at us and oh all I can say we were so happy. A mare actually smiled at us, even if we weren't sales pony's no pony smiled at us, except for that mare. A fair intelligent unicorn, what was her coat color? Purple? No. Lavender? Yes! Thank you, lavender is such a pretty color, though we only think we believe that because of her. Just imagine what she would look like as her head is torn of slowly, allowing the flesh to spread and tear as chunks of blood come..., [b]NO! I CAN'T THINK OF THAT![/b] So us and the mare talked, not about selling, but about each other. We told her our name, and she told us hers. What was her name? I can't seem to remember... Night Light? Twi-Spring? No those are not it, but let's just say she sparkled. Just like our teeth our... wait no they're not. We forgot to brush, sad day.

We know? Our days have been sad for a while, and It's getting old. We did laugh today so that is something to be happy about. Now to where things went really wrong. After we met her, we never saw her again because we had to leave Ponyville, and head back to Phillydelphia. Back home to where we were happy, but not anymore. After meeting her, there is no happiness in us. Well maybe you because you are not me exactly are you? Well you are but you aren't, my mom told me that mirrors link to other worlds. Well let's just say that I can see the shadows behind you.

Yes those shadows, the ones that haunt our dreams, that kill every bit of joy we had hoped for. I'm telling you that they are behind you, because you should at least know. It's OK, even if you tried you could not run away from them. They are always there, waiting to eat you, tearing out your heart and threading your intestines through the oozing ball of life. Yet that crystal armor, yes the one from my world, will protect you. No need to thank me, I am you after all... No who am I kidding, I'm no one.

"If I'm no one, then why does the light tell me that I am someone?" I thought to the Mirror. It's not like I'm special, I'm not the only one that get chased by the voices. The ones that you can hear, but can't hear what you are saying. The very voices that cause a ringing in your ear. Have you ever had a random ringing in your ears? Well that is the Voices trying to talk to you. Just don't listen to them OK. If you do, then you will see them, and if you see them you become like me! Oh...ya right, you are already me.

[b]HOW COULD I FORGET![/b] her name is Twilight, and oh was she so nice! Such a young mare who was so nice. I say was because it's in the past. If I see her in the future then it will be 'is'.

OK so it's time to take my medication, I really do feel numb after taking this though, like really look behind me those dark shadows turn invisible for a bit after I take the pills. Only for a bit though, I would say that I could still feel them there, but then again, I can't feel after I take them so here it goes.

You know we look weird when we drink water, or anything for that matter, just like how we look weird when a quill slowly gets shoved into our skull sinking into our brains. Yet here we are talking to me like your somepony, No that's not what I meant, talking to you like I'm somepony, yes there we go. So I came back home from selling, and selling... and selling...and selling... and selling... and selling. OK we'll stop now, if it makes us happy. So I came home, feeling a little more sad. I literally felt like I had nothing worth living for, but my parents still said that they loved me so I went to a room where they wanted me to go, my mom went with me. After sitting for about 15 short minutes that felt like forever, a stallion came out and asked me to follow him, so I followed him. The first thing I thought when I saw him was how good his esophagus would taste as I shoved him into a steak.

That was the first time I saw the shadows, the creepy floating bullies that have never stopped following me, [b][u]telling me to kill and cheat and hurt and cut off everypony's tong[/u][/b]! I never listened of course, It just felt wrong. Ya, I felt back then. Like I said I was not always like this, I even smiled time to time.

As I sat down with the stallion I found out that his name was Dr. Cranium. I must say, What an unusual name. Yet he smiled at me, looked like a banana with angry eyes oozing yellow matter with if you ask me. He asked for my name so I told him, the shadows told me to say something else and use his glasses to gouge out his eyes, but I just ignored them, they did not like that so they promised to follow me for the rest of my life. At first I did not care, but now I still don't.

Hey look at that! The shadows behind you are starting to fade, must be the medication. So as I spoke to the Doctor I kept looking at his eyes, the more I looked, the more they turned black. It was like looking into shiny coal. I blinked, and they turned back to normal. So I stared some more, and they turned into shiny coal again. It was weird, after a while it happened to whoever I looked at. It was weird at first, and then It was scary!

Weird things started happening, I saw thing, I heard things and people transformed! The only one who did not was you, you are my only friend.

Oh, look the Shadows are gone, and my head is tingling, I can hear other things then whispers, I can't feel my heart anymore! Well I have to thank you friend, you help me get through the hard times, but even now I really don't care. My stomach hurts, so I think I'll go get some food.

Good bye, friend. I would say that I will never forget you, but I will.[/i]

Concept by: Cromegas_Flare

Written by: Cromegas_Flare

Edited by: Steve, John (Personal Friends), and Cromegas_Flare.


End file.
